


What's Wrong?

by byeongaris



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeongaris/pseuds/byeongaris
Summary: The three times Jihoon expects Guanlin to initiate skinship but, he doesn't and, the one time he asks the younger about it.





	What's Wrong?

[1]

Jihoon lies on the couch, a bag of chips resting on his belly as he watches The Conjuring

He wraps himself up with a blanket, as if it's gonna protect him if ghosts ever decided to attack him.

He suddenly hears the door to the apartment creak and he jolts in surprise.

He hears steps and he prays that it's just Daniel's fat cat looking for food again but he sighs in relief when he's greeted by a tall Taiwanese figure.

The boy says nothing and Jihoon doesn't mind because he understands how tired he must be since they've just come back from their three month long world tour earlier today.

Jihoon looks down and Guanlin has a blanket and a pillow in his hand and the older lets out a soft chuckle because the younger had not forgotten about their daily ritual despite the long and hectic schedule.

Jihoon makes space for him and taps on the space, gesturing him to sit. 

Guanlin follows, but Jihoon almost feels as if there's a distance longer than the former's legs between them, which is usually, not the case.

Usually, the boy would snuggle up to the older and cuddle till the movie ended or both of them fell asleep.

And during horror movies, he'd engulf Jihoon into a tight embrace, and say "I can't let the ghosts take you away."  
Jihoon never was able to watch horror movies when Guanlin was around. Not that he minds.

Now, he wonders why Guanlin has had a change of heart.

It's not that Jihoon's scared of ghosts, at least he claims not to be.

He just prefers to be in Guanlin's embrace than watch these stupid movies.

He looks at Guanlin, who is too immersed in the movie and pouts, hoping to get noticed.

It doesn't work.

Jihoon sadly turns back to watching the movie, but it doesn't seem as scary as before.

Or maybe he's just busy thinking about cuddling with Guanlin.

 

[2]

Jihoon's confused.

The boys were attending a fansign earlier, and as always there were fans who wanted interactions between their favourite members.

It was perhaps a lucky day for them, since Jihoon was placed between Woojin and Guanlin, two members, they seem to want interactions of Jihoon with the most.

And Jihoon understands why. He doesn't deny that he has perfect chemistry with the two and the skinship and fanservice just comes naturally.

Woojin has been poking his right cheek for the past few minutes and Jihoon makes a plauful angry face which is greeted by loud cheers from the crowd.

He turns to his left, and realises that Guanlin's busy chatting up with Jinyoung, so he turns back to the crowd, a sad expression clearly placed on his face.

The fans seem to notice and start calling for Guanlin to notice Jihoon.

The boy finally does, and looks at him with a gentle smile, but goes back to talking to Jinyoung a few seconds later.

Jihoon frowns.  
__

By the end of the fansign, the members are asked to get into pairs to pose for the fans.

Jihoon turns to Guanlin's side, and realises the boy is already standing, backhugging Jinyoung while the fansites scream and take pictures.

Jihoon can't hide the disappointment on his face as he turns away, looking for a new partner until he ends up going to Woojin, who accepts his offer immediately and Jihoon's truly thankful to his best friend.

 

[3]

The boys are filming their last Wanna One Go, and the youngers are out to buy something meaningful for the older members.

Jihoon, as the oldest, is leading the team and trying his best to make sure that each of them get some screentime.

Jihoon's carrying a selfie stick and having a short interview with each of the members.

He's finally done with Woojin's interview, which took longer than usual because the boy wouldn't stop talking, and looks ahead, in search of a tall boy.

He finds him, walking way ahead than the rest of the crowd, playing around with Jinyoung.

Jihoon catches up and playfully tells Jinyoung to leave, and the boy acts along but finally leaves to join Woojin and Daehwi.

Guanlin and Jihoon continue walking ahead of the rest.

There's a gap between them, and Jihoon would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed that the younger still hadn't put his arm on his shoulder and brought him closer.

That's what he usually does.

Jihoon tries not to think that he's the only one Guanlin hasn't initiated any skinship with in a while.

But it doesn't go unnoticed that once the interview ends, the younger jogs up to Woojin and clings onto him.

Jihoon tries his best to hide his disappointment, but he knows he's been caught when Woojin gives him a knowing smile while Guanlin clings to him.

 

[4]

Jihoon doesn't know why he's so bothered.

It's not like the younger has been ignoring him or talking to him less often.

They've even kept up with their ritual of watching movies till you fall asleep every Saturday.

It's just the skinships. It's stopped.

It's not supposed to be a big of a deal, is it?

He decides to Google what's wrong, and it most definitely was a bad idea.

They say he's in love.

Jihoon knew he couldn't trust Google.

So he goes to Minhyun, who seems like the member most likely to not laugh at him for complaining about the lack of skinship from a certain forgein boy.

He's wrong though.

The second he explains it all to Minhyun, the older bursts into laughter and ruffles his hair, as he responds with a soft pout.

Jihoon is about to leave when the older turns his face into a more serious expression, so he decides to stay and listen.

"You're in love Hoonie." is all he says before he bursts into laughter again.

Jihoon thinks that the idea of him being in love with Guanlin is laughable as well.

So that night, he stays awake looking through the internet to find out what exactly this love is about.

And then it hits him.

Fuck, he really is in love.

_

The next morning, he bangs on Guanlin's door at 8am.

He is greeted by the younger rubbing his eyes, while he yawns.

It's times like these when he realises just how young Guanlin is. 

"Jihoon, it's so early.. what's wrong?" he asks squinting, trying his best to adjust to the light.

"You tell me what's wrong..why are you doing this to me?" he asks, pouting.

Guanlin seems confused but chuckles.

"What did I do?" he asks and tilts his face.

"You've stopped doing things you used to do.."

That's all Jihoon manages to say because he's too embarrassed to mention skinships.

"What did I stop? We still have those movie marathons, and we still sneak out to get ramyun and-"

"Not those things!" Jihoon says as he thumps his feet.

Guanlin looks like he's in deep thoughts for a few seconds but eventually gives up.

"I really don't know what I did wrong, just tell me please?" he says and pouts.

Jihoon is well aware of the fact that he's never been able to resist the boy's pout, and it's not any different today either.

He sighs.

"You've stopped.."

Guanlin nods expectanly.

"You've stopped initiating skinship with me but not anyone else, and it just bothers me so much.." he says, too embarrassed to look at the taller, so he suddenly finds his feet interesting.

He doesn't get any response for a few seconds so he finally meets his eyes with the younger, and realises that he's trying to suppress a smile.

Jihoon hits him playfully and the younger burst into laughter.

"Stop laughing! I've been so bothered, you don't understand!"

"I didn't think you'd notice!" is the response he gets from Guanlin and Jihoon wants to cry.

"You stopped intentionally?" he asks, sadness spread all over his face.

"I did, but for reasons you probably won't understand." is all Guanlin says before Jihoon bursts into tears.

He's immediately wrapped into a tight embrace by the taller, and he let's himself get engulfed because he's missed this so much.

"I am sorry, don't cry..I never thought you'd notice."

They're still hugging, the taller's head on top of his, and he's sure Guanlin's pajamas are soaking wet from all his tears.

"What do you mean by I won't understand? Why won't I understand?" he asks, finally looking up to Guanlin.

"Promise you won't leave?" the younger asks.

"I could never."

The younger sits him down on his bed and Jihoon thinks he looks more nervous than Jihoon did earlier, and he's a little worried about what's about to come.

"I've been thinking about you. About us." he finally says, and Jihoon looks at him with a surprised expression.

"I've been having weird thoughts..thoughts about cuddling with you every day, not just for our movie days..I've thought about staying awake the whole night with you, talking about whatever, as long as we're together, I've had thoughts about kissing you and us being something together, even if all eleven of us go our separate ways."

Jihoon's about to speak but Guanlin continues.

"I've tried to shove these thoughts out of my head, I thought it's just the result of me overthinking platonic love. So I tried to stop having so much skinship and interractions with you, but nothing changed. You don't even know just how hard it has been.." he says and sighs, and Jihoon takes it as a sign that the boy is finally done explaining.

He tries his best to suppress his smile and scoots closer to Guanlin, who is trying his best to look at anything else except Jihoon.

Jihoon cups the youngers face and makes him look at him.

Guanlin looks down and Jihoon chuckles because of how shy the boy is being.

"Guanlin, I am not good with words so, can I just say, I feel exactly the way you feel?"

Guanlin finally looks him in the eyes, and has the most beautiful smile on his face, and nods quickly.

Jihoon smiles and leans forward as their forheads touch.

"Jihoon, I love you so much." 

Their nose bump and the younger giggles.

"Guanlin, I love you so much more." is all Jihoon says before he leans in.  
_

"Don't ever dare to stop with the skinships."

"Even with the other members?"

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me again."

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys,, it's your local panwink stan here,, i hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> i haven't had any inspiration to write in a while, i am so sorry, but i think i'll be discontinuing "His Happiness Lies Within You" :(( if i get the inspiration tho, i promise to update !!
> 
> if you guys wanna talk to me and wild about panwink, hmu on twitter @byeongarls


End file.
